


A Dorky Encyclopedic Re-imagining of Sanic the Hotdog

by Smin



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smin/pseuds/Smin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEGA/Sonic Team's mandates suck and since there's a 99.9% chance I'll never be able to do anything major about it, I'm just gonna dump all my headcanons here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dorky Encyclopedic Re-imagining of Sanic the Hotdog

**Name:** Sonic the Hedgehog  
**Age:** 15 years old  
**Gender:** Male  
**Species:** Mobian pygmy hedgehog  
**Height:** 100 centimeters (3 ft. 3 in.)  
**Weight:** 35 kilograms (77 lbs.)  
**Birthday:** June 15  
**Birthplace:** Christmas Island  
**Notable skills/abilities:** Super speed, enhanced durability, extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes, enhanced jump, enhanced stamina, molecule acceleration, hand-to-hand combat skills

**Bio:** Sonic the Hedgehog is a world-renowned hero and the unofficially-designated protector of Mobius. Known for his blue fur, booming speed, and friction-resistant red-and-white sneakers, Sonic comes from a long and diverse family tree of adventurers and heroes, but is the first to apply his spirit on a larger, global scale.

Sonic was born on Christmas Island, a small island off the coast of the continent that houses Empire City. He is the youngest child of Chase the Hedgehog, a rescue pilot, and Allure the Hedgehog, a nomadic minstrel. He has two older siblings: Poppy the Hedgehog, born March 4 two years prior to Sonic, and Manic the Hedgehog, born August 30 a year prior to Sonic. Sonic lost his mother when he was three years old and does not remember her as well as his siblings do, but he was very close to his father. When Chase had free time, Sonic would ask his father to take him for a ride in his beloved old biplane, the Tornado. For the most part, the family was happy and things were alright.

But one day, when Sonic was seven, Chase was called away on a very important top-secret rescue mission. After leaving his friend and former rescue partner Chuck to watch over the kids, Chase said his goodbyes and promised Sonic that he would be back the next day. Unfortunately, the next day came and went, with no word back from Chase. A week passed before Chuck received a message that Chase's rescue plane went missing. There was no sign of a wreckage, no body found...he was just gone. No one even knew where he'd last been spotted. A funeral was held for Chase, attended mostly by close family, friends, and coworkers. None of them cried harder than Chase's youngest son. Afterwards, Sonic would try to lock himself away so he could just be alone with himself and his feelings. (After almost five months of Sonic pressing himself against the door while Manic tried to kick it in and Poppy screamed at Sonic through her own tears, Chuck was forced to remove the lock from Sonic's door.) The young child wracked his brain for something he could have done to stop his father from leaving. But he figured any idea he came up with would've only slowed his dad down for a minute, not worked at all, or just wouldn't matter now because Chase was gone.

At age ten, Sonic decided that sitting around crying wasn't going to do anything about his dad. In all this time, Sonic never once believed that his father could be dead, only missing. After all, nobody had any real proof that Chase was actually dead. So one late night, Sonic sneaked out of his room and into the shed. The Tornado still sat there, long ignored since its last flight years ago, Chase having taken a different plane for his fateful mission. As Sonic gazed lovingly at the plane, briefly lost in happy memories, he was confronted by Poppy and Manic, who had followed him. Sonic told them that he was going to take the Tornado to look for their dad. When Manic called him crazy and tried to dismiss the task of searching for Chase as impossible, Sonic explained that he needed to do this, that he needed to keep their family together. He hated that he couldn't do anything about their mom, and wanted to prevent their dad from meeting a similar, unpreventable fate. Poppy begged Sonic not to leave and gave him an ultimatum: by choosing to embark on a hopeless quest, Sonic would only tear their family further apart. Sonic's response was bitter and quiet.

"Then I guess Dad is my only family now."

With that, he started the plane engine, pulled out his map, and flew off to begin his search. As far as he was concerned, Poppy and Manic cared nothing for their own father's whereabouts and no longer held any place in Sonic's heart. And Chuck...Sonic had always considered him family--he was the first to start calling him "Uncle" Chuck--but he wouldn't understand.

A few months into his search, having had no luck at this point, Sonic was approaching a South Island zone called Green Hill, where he noticed small creatures being attacked by robots. Determined not to slow his search but desiring to help the defenseless creatures, the latter thought quickly overwhelmed him and Sonic landed the plane. He soon realized that the animals weren't just being attacked; they were being placed inside other robots as well, treated like an energy source. Disgusted by this abuse, Sonic carefully attacked the robots in a way that destroyed them without hurting the animals. After freeing all the animals in Green Hill, Sonic was soon confronted by an egg-shaped man in a floating machine. The man, who called himself Dr. Robotnik, confronted Sonic and told him about his intentions to conquer the world and rebuild it as his own, by using his animal-powered robot army to search for ancient artifacts that could supposedly help him succeed. Robotnik then moved in to attack Sonic with a strange wrecking ball device, and although he was quite formidable, he was no match for Sonic's speed and power. Embarrassed by his defeat at the hands of a child, Dr. Robotnik swore from that day on that he would not let anyone or anything stand in the way of his goals, cementing their ongoing hero/villain dynamic. Sonic, realizing that he couldn't continue his search as long as the mad doctor was around causing trouble, set out to find the so-called "ancient artifacts" and keep them out of evil hands. Who knew, maybe there was a chance the artifacts could help him?

But eventually, as the years and adventures passed, Sonic would come into his own and find something more than just lost family.

He would find his legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Each "chapter" may be updated as I go on because I keep getting ideas
> 
> Also Poppy is meant to be a combination of both Sonia from Sonic Underground and the abandoned Sister Sonic concept (go to Sonic News Network to search up what the hell "Sister Sonic" is, I don't feel like explaining)


End file.
